Sous la neige
by Barron P'tit Pois
Summary: Shouta n'aime pas noël. Mais une tempête va peut être le faire changer d'avis...


Petit truc mignon pour la super merveilleuse, magnifique et jamais assez estimée Lolalola 3

Et des bisous doux !

* * *

Shouta Aizawa, également connu sous le nom d'Eraserhead, avait trois passions dans la vie, simples et claires : dormir, les chats, et son petit ami – quoique, ce dernier point dépendait de l'attitude du blond.

En ce 24 décembre, alors que l'internat allait se vider de ses derniers étudiants restés jusqu'au dernier moment – une dizaine, tout au plus –, le trentenaire avait décidé de se prélasser dans son lit toute la matinée peut-être même toute la journée, et la nuit d'après, et le lendemain encore. Il n'avait jamais été très fan des fêtes de fin d'année, trop bruyantes et alcoolisées à son goût il se contentait donc de se reposer beaucoup, d'offrir une pâtée un peu chère à Mirabelle qui, du haut de ses dix ans, restait calmement allongée au coin d'un radiateur, et il achetait parfois une babiole à Hizashi.

La seule chose qui changeait vraiment cette année était le lieu, mais peu importe le matelas était plus confortable que celui qu'il avait dans son appartement déserté, son chat était là et Hizashi ne tarderait sans doute pas... Du moins, rien n'aurait changé cette année encore sans cette _foutue_ _tempête._

Il apprit son existence tôt, le matin. Il devait être quelque chose comme huit heures quand l'une de ses élèves – Ashido Mina – vint frapper à sa porte avec toute la force dont elle était capable, visiblement, puisque le pan de bois menaça de céder et de s'écrouler sur le sol, transpercé çà-et-là de petites gouttes d'acide sans doute lâchées sous la panique. Derrière elle se trouvaient Kaminari, Kirishima, Midoriya, et sans doute d'autres qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir.

Shouta se redressa dans un grognement, et regarda rapidement par sa fenêtre : l'extérieur était si blanc qu'il s'abîma les yeux à tenter de discerner quoi que ce soit, et tandis qu'il attrapait ses gouttes, la jeune fille devant lui s'exclama :

« Notre bus est coincé sous un mètre de neige, m'sieur ! Et personne pourra venir déblayer avant demain, peut-être même plus tard ! »

Elle avait l'air prête à pleurer. Shouta fit glisser les gouttes dans ses yeux qu'il cligna, et la fixa.

« … Et c'est grave, à en juger par votre état.

-Bah, c'est Noël, m'sieur ! Je vois ma famille tellement rarement... » termina tristement Ashido.

Shouta soupira et se leva, sa couverture encore enroulée autour de son corps.

« Sortez de ma chambre, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je m'habille et on voit ce qu'on peut faire. »

-Oups. »

Mina se recula et referma la porte comme elle put, avant de rire légèrement, visiblement amusée de l'absence de vêtements sur son professeur. Shouta entendit ses élèves s'éloigner de la porte en discutant de potentielles solutions, et il soupira un peu. Il attrapa son téléphone pour joindre le principal, mais les lignes téléphoniques devaient être coupées car il n'avait pas le moindre réseau.

« Fait chier. »

Il grimaça un peu et enfila un pantalon ainsi qu'un pull noir à manches longues et col roulé. Mais, alors qu'il allait quitter sa chambre, une furie blonde entra en trombe et renversa brutalement la porte au sol. Couvert de neige, Hizashi tapota un peu ses épaules blanches.

« Bon sang, avec la tempête, ça a pas été simple de venir jusqu'ici ! Je suis gelé. J'espère que tes élèves ont pu reparti-

-Pas avant demain, il semblerait », grogna le trentenaire en ramassant la porte. « Ashido est arrivée en larmes parce qu'elle ne verra pas sa famille, et j'ai aucun moyen de joindre le principal. Tu as du réseau, toi ? »

Hizashi vérifia son téléphone et fit la grimace.

« Ça dépend où je me trouve dans l'internat. En bas, un peu. Ici, rien du tout.

-Merveilleux. »

Shouta roula des yeux et quitta la pièce, sous la moue inquiète de son petit ami. Il descendit rapidement les marches, son vieux portable à clapet entre les mains, jetant des regards à la dizaine d'étudiants coincés là.

En plus de ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés devant la porte de sa chambre trop tôt le matin, il devina Uraraka, Iida – il songea à prévenir Tensei que son petit frère était coincé avec lui – ainsi que Asui, qui semblait être la moins inquiétée par la situation. Shouta soupira, et commençait à taper le numéro du principal quand son petit ami s'approcha de lui au pas de course.

« Le principal est au courant, j'ai géré ! Mais il ne peut rien faire avant demain matin, sinon il faudrait demander à des héros pro, et pour de la neige, c'est sans doute exagéré. Quelques élèves des filières générale et assistance sont aussi coincés dans les dortoirs, avec Nemuri notamment. »

Shouta hocha la tête et le remercia du bout des lèvres avant de lâcher un immense soupir. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses étudiants, se préparant à des moues déçues ou à des larmes – il fixa Ashido un instant, à ce sujet.

« Bon, la classe A – ou ce qu'il en reste – je suis désolé de vous annoncer qu'on aura le déblaiement que demain matin. Vous retrouverez vos familles à ce moment-là. Donc, euh, retournez à vos occupations, et on verra pour ce soir pour manger, on a des réserves ici. »

Agacé, il passa une main sur son visage. Il entendit quelques chuchotements, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Midoriya perce le léger brouhaha qui commençait.

« Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur. Ce n'est pas votre faute ! On trouvera quelque chose à faire en attendant que la neige soit déblayée ! »

Ah, le mot qu'il fallait. Il n'aimait pas le lui dire, mais Shouta songea une nouvelle fois que ce petit serait un grand professionnel, une fois adulte. Mais il savait d'expérience que trop encourager quelqu'un n'était pas forcément bénéfique, et il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme relâche ses efforts. Sans parler de son corps qui tombait en miettes...

Les autres élèves approuvèrent, et Ashido sécha ses larmes de crocodile d'un revers de la manche, en hochant la tête avec cette fois-ci un immense sourire qui lui ressemblait déjà plus.

« On peut organiser une fête ! cria-t-elle presque, avant de poser une main sur sa bouche. Pardon, monsieur, je voulais pas crier, ahah. »

Shouta fit un petit signe de la main.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, mais nettoyez après. »

Il commençait à remonter les marches lorsqu'Hizashi, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, descendit d'une traite. En civil, les cheveux attachés en un demi-chignon bas et armé de ses lunettes de vue, il était méconnaissable. Il lâcha pourtant, avec son accent que Shouta ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver adorable, un :

 _« Let's party ! »_

Qui fut suivi d'un :

« Present Mic ?! C'est vous ?! On pensait que vous étiez un – peu importe, en fait, termina Kaminari, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ouais, peu importe, continua Kirisihima en souriant. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes trempé ! »

« Oh, c'est simple, je fête toujours Noël avec _Eraser_ _h_ _ead_!

-Vous êtes amis ?! S'exclama Midoriya. Je n'y aurais pas pensé, vous êtes tellement...

-... Différents ? » Termina Uraraka avec un sourire entre le gêné et le surpris.

Hizashi haussa les épaules, avant de reprendre :

« Vous savez, on est pas juste a-

- _Hizashi. »_

La voix soudainement sombre de Shouta retentit. Le blond eut un sourire presque effrayé – _presque –_ et, comme habitué, il tira sa révérence aux élèves pour rejoindre le trentenaire qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers. Les adultes semblèrent discuter un instant avant de disparaître à l'étage de l'internat.

« … Étrange, marmonna Izuku, en notant une observation dans l'un de ses nombreux carnets. Je ne pensais pas que Monsieur Aizawa pouvait être ami avec Present Mic, c'est vraiment étonnant étant donné leur personnalité vraiment différente, mais c'est vrai qu'ils se connaissent depuis le lycée d'après ce qu'on sait de comment il a eu son nom de héros, et puis -

-Deku, calme-toi, souffla Ochaco avec un sourire. On devrait plutôt trouver une solution. »

Tenya hocha la tête brusquement, et cria presque, comme à son habitude :

« Avez-vous pu prévenir vos familles de ce contretemps ?! Elles doivent être au courant, c'est important ! »

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête. C'était la première chose à laquelle ils avaient pensé, en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de quitter l'internat sans un permis et un chasse-neige. Tenya hocha la tête à son tour, fier de la classe dont il était délégué.

Ils étaient bien sûr tous un peu déçus. De ne pas voir leur famille pour les fêtes de ne pas pouvoir sortir de l'internat de ne pas pouvoir fêter Noël, tout simplement.

À cette pensée, Mina se redressa brutalement, et se posa devant les membres de sa classe coincés avec elle.

« Hey, mais on peut toujours fêter Noël ici ! Je veux dire, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais en plus, Present Mic pourrait nous aider à organiser ça. Ce serait génial, non ? C'est pas pareil, mais c'est un Noël avec une deuxième famille, et ça, ça tue tout. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, des chuchotements, puis un poing se leva dans les airs. Eijirou offrit son plus beau sourire à l'assemblée.

« On va faire ça ! Et ce sera le Noël le plus génial qui soit ! »

OoO

« Fais-le si tu veux. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, tu as le droit de fêter Noël avec les élèves si tu en as envie. Je te dis juste de ne pas te montrer trop familier tu es leur professeur avant tout.

-Allez ! Ça pourrait être sympa, tous ensemble. Et puis, c'est Noël, _darling,_ c'est pas important ça, professeur, élève... C'est juste bien qu'on soit ensemble, tu penses pas ?

-Je ne fête pas Noël, c'est tout. Je trouve ça inutile.

-T'avais une famille merdique, surtout. »

Shouta ne lui accorda qu'un regard noir pour seule réponse. Hizashi se mordit la lèvre ça n'avait pas été la meilleure partie de la vie de son petit ami, et ce n'était pas correct de le lui rappeler.

« Excuse-moi, Shou. J'aurais pas dû. Mais… J'ai un cadeau spécial pour toi, cette année. Alors, si tu veux, ton cadeau pour moi, c'est de fêter Noël ? »

Le brun le fixa un instant, et pesta un instant. Hizashi lui accorda son plus beau sourire : il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un « oui » Shouta-esque, et il sautilla presque avant de se calmer un peu en voyant son petit ami se tenir l'arête du nez.

« Désolé.

-C'est rien. J'ai une énorme migraine.

-Je t'apporte un médicament de suite, _my love !_

-Arrête de crier, surtout.

-... Oups. »

Avec des gestes ridiculement brusques mais néanmoins silencieux, Hizashi quitta la pièce. Il avait prévu quelque chose de complètement _and_ _absolutely_ _crazy ! p_ our ce Noël. Il ne l'avait pas dans sa poche, par peur de la perdre, mais dans un de ses sacs se trouvait une petite boîte en velours rouge, et à l'intérieur, la promesse d'une vie à deux, pour toujours.

Excité et apeuré en même temps par cette future demande qui pourrait se solder par son bonheur absolu ou la déchéance d'un homme il alla jusqu'en bas pour trouver l'armoire à pharmacie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir en chemin Kaminari, son pire étudiant d'anglais, en train de faire une guirlande en découpant du papier.

« Oh, _I see,_ vous êtes en train de décorer l'internat pour Noël, _of course._ Je vais venir vous aider, dès que je peux ! _Just, stay calm._ Le gremlin là-haut a mal à la tête. »

L'élève sursauta à l'entente de la voix de son professeur, à qui il accorda un sourire un peu nerveux.

« Vous m'en voulez, monsieur, si je vous dis que j'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que vous avez dit ?

-Bien sûr que non. On est le réveillon, pas en classe. _Even if you need to improve your level._

 _-..._ Oui, euh, _mister._

- _GOOD JOB, DEAR_ _LISTENER_ _! »_

Il avait fallu à Hizashi encore deux ans après l'obtention de son diplôme pour apprendre à ne plus lancer son alter dès qu'il était un peu trop excité – et encore aujourd'hui, c'était parfois compliqué. Kaminari sembla néanmoins tout aussi heureux que lui, puisqu'il se redressa avec sa guirlande en papier à moitié terminée.

« Iida, Mina, Midoriya et Uraraka s'occupent de préparer à manger, pendant que Eijirou, Tsuyu et moi on gère la déco. Elle est super douée pour accrocher tout ça au plafond ! »

Hizashi laissa s'échapper un petit rire attendri. Il n'en parlerait pas à Shouta, en tout cas pas maintenant, mais les enfants, c'était quelque chose qui lui parlait beaucoup. Peut-être qu'un jour, ce serait son tour. Leur tour ? _Fuck,_ il devenait particulièrement guimauve, là.

« _Okay,_ _listeners_ _._ Je vais vous donner un coup de main pour la nourriture, on a pas grand-chose pour en faire ici.

-On a une petite cuisine, c'est tout. Mais ça fera l'affaire ! On a même un four. Merci beaucoup, m'sieur ! »

OoO

L'organisation de la soirée à venir dura toute l'après-midi. Vers dix-huit heures, l'intégralité du rez-de-chaussée de l'internat était décorée. Un repas avait été préparé avec soin, et il ne manquait qu'à le faire réchauffer. Asui avait même sorti de son sac quelques cadeaux, qu'elle avait prévu de donner au retour de tout le monde de vacances. Elle les avait déposés, soigneusement emballés, près d'un radiateur qui ferait office de cheminée pour ce soir.

Seul leur professeur principal ne s'était pas montré de l'après-midi. Present Mic montait parfois pour vérifier si tout allait bien, et se montrait rassurant auprès des élèves cependant, ils commençaient à se poser des questions. Pourquoi il ne descendait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« _Well,_ finit par lâcher Hizashi, après avoir été assailli de questions pendant plusieurs heures. _Eraserhead_ ne fête juste pas Noël. À vrai dire, il a jamais été fan de la fête, je le force tous les ans depuis quinze ans ! Et ça fait une paye, quand même.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est génial Noël ! » s'exclama Mina, presqu'outrée.

L'adulte eut l'air de réfléchir un long moment à ses mots, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Il y a des histoires qui sont compliquées, et on aurait pu en faire un film de fin d'année, mais vous avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il sera là ce soir, de toute façon. »

Sa réponse provoqua un silence qui ne dura cependant pas, les élèves fonçant dans leur chambre pour trouver des habits adaptés. Hizashi soupira de soulagement, et se rendit jusque dans la chambre de Shouta pour l'avertir que la fête allait commencer.

« Ils se débrouillent bien, tes élèves, pour faire des retournements de situation adorables.

-Sans doute, oui. »

Shouta donna un dernier coup de stylo rouge sur une copie, avant de se redresser.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, hein ?

-Nope. Allez, fais-le pour eux, au moins. Ils se sont démenés. Et ils ont l'air contents que tu sois là, aussi. »

Le trentenaire roula des yeux à cette annonce, mais fit l'effort ultime de se lever et de se traîner à l'extérieur de la chambre, encore armé de ses pantoufles, cadeau d'anniversaire de l'année passée. Ce n'était pas simple de trouver quelque chose pour Shouta, mais ce n'était en tout cas jamais très cher.

Enfin, sauf cette année. Même si le bijou qui reposait encore dans son écrin n'était pas très sophistiqué, les gravures à l'intérieur – la date de leur rencontre – lui avaient coûté un certain prix. Hizashi attrapa la petite boîte dans son sac, et la caressa du pouce, avant de l'enfourner dans la poche de sa veste.

La soirée se déroula sans accroc spécifique. Shouta resta assis dans un fauteuil, somnolant en partie et sursautant quand un élève – Ashido, pour ne pas la citer – criait à côté de lui en ouvrant le cadeau qu'Asui lui avait fait. Il mangea un peu, et Hizashi sentit de plus en plus une boule se former dans son ventre, à l'approche de la fin de la soirée où il allait faire sa demande.

Les élèves décidèrent d'un commun accord de se coucher dans le salon, devant un film quelconque. Ils parlaient d'une nuit blanche, mais au bout de dix minutes d'action à l'écran, ils s'étaient déjà tous effondrés. Hizashi se sentit trembler bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait dans toute sa vie, et alors que Shouta était en train de quitter la pièce, il attrapa sa main brusquement, et s'agenouilla d'un même mouvement.

« Hizashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sa-

- _Listen,_ je sais que je vais paraître bizarre, et puis je sais que t'aimes pas Noël, et t'as beaucoup de bonnes raisons, mais j'aimerais t'en donner une de bien aimer cette fête. _Y'see, you're my favorite listener._ Et je pensais, que peut-être, enfin... Tu-voudrais-bien-m'épouser ? »

Dans l'obscurité, Hizashi put à peine discerner une lueur rouge rapide dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, qui resta interdit un instant, avant de réussir à lâcher un :

« … Bien sûr. Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà prévu, à ce stade. »

Hizashi n'osa rien dire, mais il se permit un immense baiser sur les lèvres de _SON FIANCE !,_ un sourire scotché à ses lèvres. C'était le plus beau Noël de _sa VIE._

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'une de leurs élèves ne dormait pas et ils ne l'entendirent pas marmonner un petit :

« Je le savais ! »


End file.
